Acosador Nocturno
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Naruto se siente extraño... últimamente está más cansado que de costumbre, sus padres se preocupan cuando ven una serie de marcas en su cuerpo y un misterioso collar... **Dedicado para mi Yaoi-Partner :3** Este fanfic es SasuNaruSasu/Lemon explícito.


**No sabía si publicar esta historia, porque la verdad me quedó "pervertidezca" a un nivel... xD**

 **La cosa es, que hace un año tenía en mente esta historia, pero por alguna razón no podía empezarla. Y por fin ayer me dio la vena inspiradora y la pude terminar hoy.**

 **Iba a ser un One Shot, sí, aunque muchos no me crean xD Iba a serlo, pero ahora sobrepasa las 1000 palabras por mucho xD**

 **Si a alguien le interesa leer esta larguísima historia, bienvenido sea xD**

 **Aunque...**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **-ESTO ES SASUNARUSASU (SON SUKES)**

 **-ESTO TIENE LEMON EXPLÍCITO**

 **-NARUTOXSASUKE**

 **~*Dedicado para mi Yaoi-Partner :3 A quien aprecio desde el fondo de mi oscura alma, y me alegra mucho que se haya unido a este pervertido universo *o* Espero que me siga leyendo y vayamos a muchos eventos más juntas :3 :3 :3 *~**

 **Anteriormente prometí traer una historia suculenta, pues para esa todavía falta un poco... ya que esta es la que debía hace un año xD**

* * *

 ***~Acosador nocturno~***

Nuevamente despertó sintiéndose agotado.

¿Qué le pasaba últimamente? Eso no era normal en él.

Después de todo siempre había sido un chico radiante de energía. Que sorprendía a sus amigos y hasta a sus padres.

Por tener tanta energía y comer abrumadoramente, era capaz de practicar cuatro deportes sin ningún problema, y si fuera por él habría hecho más, pero sus padres se lo prohibieron, ya que dejaba por completo de lado los estudios.

Sí, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki era un completo adicto a los deportes y a la comida, y muy responsable con lo primero, sin embargo en los estudios era un completo chiste.

Se dormía la mayoría de las clases, no comprendía las materias, y siempre sus amigos tenían que ayudarlo con las clases de recuperación para poder pasar de curso.

Pero ahora… Era algo diferente.

—Naruto el desayuno está listo. —Sin recibir respuesta la mujer pelirroja se sobó las manos y frunciendo el ceño subió para buscar a su hijo. — ¡Naruto! ¡Tbanne!

Levantó las sábanas para remover el cuerpo del rubio, el cual estaba boca abajo.

— ¡Naruto te digo! —gritó haciendo que el esposo de ésta riera nervioso y se distrajera por unos segundos de la página siete del periódico. — ¡Levántate!

—Mmm… ya… ya…

— ¡Ya nada! ¡Levántate!

Y voló la chancla a la cabeza del rubio, quien al instante abrió los ojos y haciendo el saludo al sol por el susto miró la cara enojada de su madre.

— ¡Ma!

— ¡Ma nada, arriba que tienes que ir al colegio!

El adolescente miró el reloj y de un salto salió de la cama.

Kushina entonces suspiró aliviada, pero se percató de las sábanas que se notaban sucias y no precisamente por sudor, aunque de seguro eso también tenían.

La mujer las tomó para llevarlas al cesto de ropa sucia, que se encontraba en el segundo baño de la casa.

—Está en esa edad supongo.

* * *

Corrió al baño, se percató una vez estuvo dentro y se quitó los pantalones de pijama.

— ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Dattebayoo! ¡Ya van tres semanas seguidas! Y lo peor… no recuerdo nada del sueño… —bostezó desilusionado— Otra vez estoy cansado…

Y es que Naruto llevaba ojeras que lo hacían ver como un zombie, que verdaderamente asustaba. Ni él entendía porque su energía se iba tan abruptamente.

Se tocó la entrepierna. La cual estaba flácida, pero pegajosa.

—En serio no entiendo nada. ¡Al menos quiero recordar el sueño tt-bayyo! —gritó al cielo, y en respuesta una furiosa madre golpeó su puerta.

— ¡Báñate de una vez tt-banne!

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Otro día de escuela comenzó.

Aburrido, con matemática desde plena mañana.

Naruto bostezó seguidas veces, causando molestia en el profesor, el que finalmente estalló al ver como el chico caía sobre la mesa dormido profundamente.

— ¡Mocoso! ¡Ya verás! ¡Es la última vez que tolero esto! ¿Me oíste?

—No lo oye profesor… —dijo la alumna de cabello rosa que se sentaba detrás.

El profesor se acercó al chico y lo tocó con la punta de su lápiz en la cabeza.

— ¡Naruto despierta! —se notaba el cabreo.

Entonces sus ojos se desviaron al cuello del alumno. Por la polera escolar no se veía bien, pero… ahí estaban. Marcas rojas y notorias.

El profesor alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué es esto? —y movió un poco la polera usando el lápiz.

— ¡Eso es acoso sexual! —reclamó la misma chica de antes.

Pero, nadie lo detuvo, querían saber qué era lo que intrigaba al profesor… chismosos hay en todos lados ¿no?

Sakura se acercó un poco para ver mejor, y muchos otros alumnos alzaron los ojos. Curiosos y metiches.

— ¿Es lo que creo que es?

Sakura se tapó la boca sonrojada. Y otros varones del curso empezaron a mirarse burlones y pervertidos al imaginar cómo Naruto había recibido esas marcas.

—Así que esta es la razón por la cual siempre tienes sueño…

—No lo creo profesor, pero sí que es la razón para que esté siempre cansado últimamente. —rió otro alumno.

—Presidenta de la clase.

—Dígame profesor. —se levantó la susodicha.

—Llama a la inspectora, llamaremos a los padres de Naruto.

—Enseguida. —no cuestionó nada y se dirigió al lugar.

"Oye ¿cuánto más piensas dormir? Despierta." —dijo burlón con su sensual voz.

Naruto entreabrió los ojos.

— ¿Oye con quién crees que se enredó Naruto?

—No lo sé. —reía.

Se oían murmullos, risas y demás voces que hablan referente al tema del cual, Naruto no sabía nada.

— ¿Qué pasa tt-bayoo?

—Eso quiero saber yo Naruto. —al profesor le importaba un quinto avergonzar a su alumno delante de los demás estudiantes.

Era alguien sin mucho sentido común, que simplemente lanzaba a los pobres peces a los tiburones, sin piedad.

Los amigos de Naruto lo compadecieron y trataron de intervenir, pero el profesor con una mirada los calló.

—Por andar enredándote por ahí con quien sabe cuanta mujer es que ahora andas cansado y no prestas atención a mi clase. Eres un irresponsable. Hablaré con tus padres para que te impidan salir a revolcarte por ahí.

— ¿De qué me habla?

—No te hagas, yo lo sé, ya vi esas marcas que están en tu cuello. Obviamente son… —hizo mueca de asco. —Esas muestras que los adolescentes llaman "afecto", sin embargo, son repugnantes heridas.

Algunos alumnos rodaron los ojos, otros compadecían al pobre Naruto que tenía que enfrentarse al profesor más virgen de todo el país.

— ¡No sé de qué me habla tt-bayoo!

— ¡De esas marcas en tu cuello! ¡Insolente además! Esto quedará en tu hoja de vida.

—Haga lo que quiera, yo no sé de qué me habla. —se topó el cuello sin entender.

Y el problema llegó a mayores.

El profesor en un acto de recibir obediencia absoluta y ganar el "juicio" tomó el cuello de la polera del chico y lo jaló mostrando la clavícula de éste y también el sector que sostenía la cabeza.

Los alumnos ahí sí que actuaron, tratando de detener al profesor.

— ¡Suélteme banda de delincuentes! ¡Esas marcas en su cuello! Esto va en contra de lo que dicta Dios ¿saben? Los adolescentes de hoy en día…

— ¡Suélteme! —se zafó el rubio. Ya molesto por tanta estupidez. —Sea un adulto y enfrénteme a solas, no actúe tan inmaduramente.

— ¿Un mocoso viene a mí a darme clases? Ya verás…

Hubo un leve temblor que hizo a todos ocultarse bajo las mesas y a los que no, permanecer quietos en su lugar.

Naruto cerró los ojos y por el tambaleó cayó junto a Shikamaru, que fue el único que mantuvo la vista en el centro.

—No puede ser… —Shikamaru no creía lo veía.

El temblor paró y todos los alumnos se miraron y revisaron su salud. Naruto se sacudió y vio el rostro deformado de Shikamaru producto de la sorpresa severa.

Fue ahí que todos decidieron mirar al profesor.

Quien estaba apoyado contra el escritorio que le correspondía, con la cabeza sangrante y varios golpes en su cara.

No estaba muerto, pero su rostro en verdad aterrorizaba.

Las chicas empezaron a gritar.

Los más morbosos a tomar fotos. Y otros corrieron a ayudarlo.

Ese día cundió el pánico en Konoha High School.

Luego de que el profesor fuera llevado a la enfermería la misma directora fue al salón y preguntó qué había pasado.

—…ese temblor nos sorprendió…

—Es que el temblor…

—No sé, pero tal vez con el temblor…

Los únicos que no decían nada eran Naruto y Shikamaru.

Kiba le tocó el hombro al rubio.

—Amigo, no es tu culpa. —dijo bajito.

Sabía que como había ocurrido todo eso, Naruto ya estaba echándose la culpa.

—Sí, no te culpes. —apoyó Gaara sonriendo. — ¿verdad Shikamaru?

El nombrado se mantuvo en silencio.

—Esperen, un alto. —pidió la directora. — ¿Hablan de un temblor? —miró a su asistente, Shizune, quien levantó los hombros.

El misterio se agrandó.

—Hoy no ha habido ningún temblor, niños. —dijo finalmente Tsunade Seijuu.

Los alumnos guardaron sus palabras para sí y se miraron sin entender.

Shikamaru miró a Naruto de reojo y recordó…

—Eso no era humano. —susurró sin que nadie en el curso le escuchara.

* * *

—Hoy fue un día extraño tt-bayoo. —caminó como todos los días a su casa.

Se sobó los músculos de los brazos y luego se tocó el cuello.

Pasó junto a un auto y se acercó para mirarse en el espejo de éste.

—Ya me miraré cuando llegue a la casa. —dijo al ver que el vidrio estaba sucio a un nivel insuperable.

Estaba silencioso.

Con aves que cantaban para irse a dormir, después de todo se dormían temprano y se levantaban de madrugada.

Un perro estaba echado en un poste. Dormía tranquilamente.

Sin embargo no pasaba ni una sola persona.

Una ligera brisa hizo que el estudiante cerrara los ojos.

Sintió algo helado en su cintura. Y algo pesado que se recargaba en su cuello.

El aliento frío de aquello llegó a su oreja, lo que le provocó cosquillas.

— ¿Qué…?

Naruto se dio cuenta que no podía moverse, estaba clavado al cemento de la calle.

Sintió algo húmedo y cálido subir por su cuello con suma lentitud.

Y aquellas delicadas piedras subían hasta sus pectorales, y se mantuvieron ahí mientras lo húmedo delineaba cada zona de su cuello y clavícula.

El chico no pudo hablar, no podía moverse… y de pronto un sueño se apoderó de él.

Cuando despertó vio el techo de su casa. En la pared seguían sus pósteres de siempre. A un lado, estaba el escritorio y el librero. También el armario.

Todo estaba igual.

Se levantó sin más y caminó hasta el baño sin preocuparse de sus pies descalzos.

Se restregó los ojos antes de mirarse al espejo.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! —gritó tan fuerte que cayó de espaldas golpeándose los glúteos con la cerámica.

Su madre subió al instante, estaba preparando la once, mas, ese grito de su hijo… Y Minato quien recién entraba, no alcanzó a saludar, apenas se quitó los zapatos y corrió junto a su mujer a la habitación de su hijo.

No estaba en la cama.

Fueron a su baño personal y lo encontraron aterrorizado y desnudo en el piso.

— ¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué sucede?! —Kushina se cubrió la boca al ver la cantidad de marcas que había en el cuerpo de hijo.

Eran chupetones y mordidas… no estaban tan marcadas, eran como simples picaduras de mosquito, no obstante, era algo sorprendente.

Aunque lo más increíble, era esa marca en su cuello, que sangraba… parecía profunda y dolorosa, aunque sólo eran dos puntitos, más bien hoyitos.

—Hijo, por dios ¿quién te ha hecho esas marcas?

—Naruto, aceptamos que tengas novia, pero no a este extremo… —Minato con su voz preocupada soltó sus pensamientos.

—No sé…

— ¿Eh?

—Yo no tengo novia…

Naruto se abrazó a sí mismo, asustado, con frío.

Enseguida sus padres fueron por una manta y se la pusieron encima a su único hijo.

Y lo abrazaron.

—Tranquilo hijo. Todo estará bien. —ni ellos entendían que pasaba, sólo podían mostrar que estaban allí. Que estaban con su hijo.

—Naruto… —dijo la mujer pelirroja abrazándolo protectoramente y con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. — ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?... ¿Quién…?

Las preguntas retóricas, resonaron en la habitación.

Minato vio un objeto brillar.

Se acercó al pecho de su hijo y destapó ese sector, para que el objeto quedara a la vista.

Del cuello de Naruto colgaba un hermoso zafiro resplandeciente con una forma alargada, que terminaba en una punta piramidal. A su lado dos bolitas de lo que supusieron, era plata. Y aquel hilo que colgaba la joya fina, era de ébano. Realmente de la piedra que se saca con explosivos o Pico de pesadilla. Eran hilos finos de ébano… ¿cómo pudieron trabajar una piedra a ese nivel?

Era un completo desafío, un misterio, como todo lo que estaba ocurriendo últimamente.

—Esto es…

Naruto lo miró y quiso quitárselo.

— ¡No es mío! ¡Algo tan caro no es mío!

Entonces Minato lo tomó de los hombros e intentó calmarlo.

—Basta, tranquilo Naruto. Vamos a encontrar el dueño ¿ok? Esto es una buena pista. —Y trató de acercar su mano para quitarlo… —¡Auch!

— ¡¿Papá estás bien?!

— ¡Cariño!

La mano de Minato había sido lacerada, no era nada grave, pero tenía leves cortes y quemaduras inexplicables. La piedra en esos momentos se había vuelto roja… tan roja como la sangre misma.

Naruto volvió a tocar la joya, sin creerse que eso había sucedido.

— ¡No Naruto! —gritó su madre, muy tarde.

Empero, cuando Naruto puso su mano sobre el collar rojizo, éste volvió a ser azul como en un principio.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó y la piedra siguió en su trabajo de brillar. — ¿Por qué lastimaste a mi padre?

Naruto estaba molesto y había empezado a apretar cada vez más el molesto objeto que se atrevió a dañar a su progenitor.

—Te odio… —dijo.

El brillo de la piedra se apagó.

De improviso empezó a tornarse verdosa, y la energía que desprendía alcanzó la mano de Minato.

—Las heridas… se borran…—dijeron ambos padres sin creerse lo que ahí pasaba.

"No me odies" —dijo una voz en la cabeza de Naruto, se escuchaba dolida.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Tú me has dado esto? —cuestionó.

Minato y Kushina se miraron entre sí. Ellos no sabían a qué le hablaba.

Naruto no obtuvo respuesta, sólo escuchó una carcajada provenir de alguna parte… y su cabeza dolió al segundo.

— ¡Naruto! —lo sostuvieron cuando el chico cayó desmayado.

* * *

—No podemos llevarlo al médico Kushina. Nada de esto es normal ¿viste ese collar? —caminaba de un lado a otro el hombre sin pensar en nada más que no fuera su hijo.

La mujer estaba sentada tomando un agua de hierbas y agarrándose los cabellos con la otra mano.

—No, no, no ¿dónde sugieres tú entonces?

—No sé… ¿a un exorcista?

— ¡Minato! ¡Nuestro hijo no es un demonio!

— ¡Parece estar poseído por uno! Quiero ver a nuestro hijo correr y saltar, alegre como siempre, no exhausto y lleno de marcas… y un collar maldito…

— ¡Yo también! ¿Cómo crees qué no? Es mi hijo también. —su rostro de tristeza y desesperación fue visto por su esposo, quien al instante corrió a su lado y la abrazó.

—Calmémonos. Busquemos una solución. No nos desesperemos.

— ¡Minato! —aceptó el abrazo, dejando la taza de té sobre la mesita del living.

* * *

Y mientras ellos se abrazaban una presencia apareció en el cuarto del chico que dormía profundamente.

Se lamió los labios viendo a su presa.

A paso lento, con aquel traje por completo negro se acercó a éste.

Se acostó junto a él, y tocó su cabello rubio, el rostro con aquellas marcas tan sensuales que eran de nacimiento. Y con su lengua empezó a bajar por el cuello, hasta llegar al abdomen.

Bajó los pantalones que eran la única ropa que mantenía puesta. Ropa que le habían puesto sus padres.

Y sacó el miembro dormido.

—Eres mi presa. Agradece que me mantenga cerca de ti.

Entre sus dedos con las uñas pintadas de negro agarró el miembro.

—Mmmhp… —reclamó entre sueños.

—No tienes derecho a reclamarme, humano. Sólo eres mi comida, nada más.

Empezó a subir y bajar su mano cada vez con más rapidez.

Naruto fruncía el ceño, la excitación lo estaba incomodando…

La presencia puso su rostro a la altura del miembro. Y con su lengua envolvió la punta.

—Te quejas… pero te gusta ¿verdad? Jodido humano pervertido. —metió el pedazo de carne ya despierto a su boca y al instante éste creció dentro. — ¿No… que no…? —Sonrió lascivamente y afirmando la base con su mano procedió a lamer el pene en toda su extensión… de una forma tan sexy, que cualquier espectador habría terminado… bastante mal… en lo que a calentura se refiere.

La saliva seguía empapando el miembro, haciendo al cuerpo retorcerse. Sudar sin control y producir líquido seminal.

El que estaba ejerciendo todo aquello aún bajo la luz de las estrellas y la luna dejaba ver un sonrojo gracias al placer que lo inundaba.

Decidió que ya era suficiente y abriendo la cremilla de sus propios pantalones dejó salir su pene.

Lo agarró a la vez que seguía chupando el ajeno.

—Va…vamos… córrete… có…córrete en mi boca… —pedía sin dejar en ningún momento su trabajo.

El cabello negro del desconocido cayó sobre la piel tostada de aquel rubio y las cosquillas le hicieron entreabrir los ojos al que estaba siendo acosado.

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Ahí chupando su pene se encontraba un chico, que por su espalda parecía de su edad. Mas, no podía reconocerlo y no veía su rostro, sólo sentía como la boca subía y bajaba a gran velocidad.

Su sentido común le impulsó a detenerlo, pero no era capaz.

El placer era mayor.

—De…detente…

El desconocido se asustó y de un salto miró a su presa, mostrando su rostro tan hermoso como sólo se puede imaginar en cuentos.

Naruto entonces se sonrojó… y sólo por ver esos labios llenos de su pre-semen y saliva que escurría por sus comisuras llegó a su límite…

El semen habría salido disparado, pero el chico, nada tonto ni perezoso se percató con segundos de anticipación y devolvió su boca al pene. Donde recibió todos los espermatozoides que alcanzaron en su boca… para luego tragarlos, a la vez que sus ojos tomaban un color rojizo.

Sonrió complacido y en un segundo apareció en el alféizar de la ventana que estaba abierta dejando entrar la brisa nocturna.

—Oye… —Naruto se sentía agotado, pero al menos ahora sabía la razón de lo que le sucedía. —Tú… —otra vez su cuerpo volvía a sentirse pesado.

El chico en el alféizar seguía lamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa provechosa.

—Nos vemos. —dijo con una voz que desintegró el mundo de las faldas para Naruto.

Cuando por fin atinó a reaccionar, ya era tarde el joven nocturno se lanzó a los brazos de Céfiro.

Al mirar hacia afuera, no había nada.

Nadie.

Naruto asustado cerró la ventana en un acto de protegerse.

Y decidió mirar su hombría.

Aún recordaba las caricias de la felación, y se encontraba bastante sensible, tanto que con sólo colocar un dedo sobre éste… el calor volvió a su cuerpo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Acababa de ser realmente violado, ¿y se iba a excitar a causa de su violador?

—Genial ¿ahora me va a dar el Síndrome de Estocolmo?

Tocó su cuerpo… se sentía pegajoso a causa del sudor, pero también notaba los agasajos recibidos…

Suspiró y decidió que lo mejor era darse un baño, calmar sus pensamientos. Calmarse.

Se sentó en la tina y repasó lo sucedido… Mientras tocaba su collar.

—Sus ojos se volvieron rojos por un momento… estoy seguro de eso…

Salió del agua y mojando todo a su paso, sin cubrir sus partes íntimas llegó a su librero. Y pasando el dedo por sobre los libros, pero sin tocar ninguno, hasta llegar al que quería, se mantuvo un minuto.

— ¡Este es! —lo sacó y lo abrió buscando la página que quería. —Hadas… Duendes… Elfos… ¡Vampiros!

Asintió, esas imágenes se igualaban mucho a la apariencia de su acosador.

Leyó la descripción y vio que en verdad éste podía ser un ser mitológico…

Se detuvo.

Una duda surgió en él.

—Pero ¿sí es un vampiro, porque en vez de beber mi sangre bebió mi…?—sonrojo inminente.

Meditó esto unos momentos, sin encontrar respuesta, por lo que decidió seguir hojeando el libro.

Y llegó a una página…

 **SÚCUBOS E ÍNCUBOS**

— ¿Qué es esto? El súcubo (del latín succŭbus, de succubare, «reposar debajo»), según las leyendas medievales occidentales, es un demonio que toma la forma de una mujer atractiva para seducir a los varones, sobre todo a los adolescentes y a los monjes, introduciéndose en sus sueños y fantasías. En general son mujeres de gran sensualidad y de una extrema belleza incandescente. —En la cabeza de Naruto muchos signos de interrogación empezaron a aparecer. —No entiendo nada tt-bayoo. —Se rió de sí mismo. — ¡Oh, aquí hay más! Íncubo (del latín Incubus, in, 'sobre' y cubare, 'yacer', 'acostarse') es un demonio masculino en la creencia y mitología popular europea de la Edad Media que se supone se posa encima de la víctima femenina durmiente, para tener relaciones sexuales con quien duerme, bla bla…Su contraparte femenina se llama súcubo… Ya ¿y?... Un íncubo puede buscar tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer para convertirse en el padre de un niño, como en la leyenda de Merlín. Algunas fuentes indican que puede ser identificado por su antinatural frío pene. Ya… Espera ¿Qué? —Volvió a leer lo que ahí decía. — No lo sé. Sólo él me tocó… —volvió los ojos a la lectura— La tradición religiosa sostiene que tener relaciones sexuales con un íncubo o súcubo puede provocar un deterioro en la salud, o incluso hasta la muerte. Las víctimas viven la experiencia como un sueño sin poder despertar de éste. —vio las imágenes de mujeres hermosas y hombres también muy atractivos que decoraban el libro descriptivo. —Esto último… se parece a lo que me pasa a mí… Aunque algo no calza… si eres un íncubo ¿por qué estás siguiéndome, si yo soy un chico?...

En su mente vio los ojos de aquel joven y en vez de causarle molestia lo compadeció.

— ¿Acaso eres uno de estos seres? ¿Acaso no puedes escapar a tu destino?

Una última pregunta salió de sus labios, antes de un estornudo que lo llevó a vestirse rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo te llamas… acosador nocturno?...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto despertó sin ninguna extraña sensación, se dijo que había sido porque tal vez el acosador se había saciado con su visita.

Bajó a desayunar donde sus padres le miraron preocupados y vieron como el chico sonreía cálidamente como antes lo hacía.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Por supuesto Ma, ¿por qué habría de encontrarme mal?

—No sé… tal vez por lo de ayer. Por esas marcas horribles y ese collar demoníaco… —se apretó las manos.

—Tranquila mamá, sé que ayer los asusté. Pero ya estoy bien ¿no ven? —se dio la vuelta.

Su padre serio como nunca le riñó.

—No nos mientas Naruto.

El chico se silenció y sentándose a la mesa comió su desayuno.

Se fue al colegio como todos los días y vio cómo su padre no fue a trabajar, al parecer quería investigar algo con su madre.

—Naruto nuestro número está puesto en Emergencias en tu celular ¿sabes cómo funciona verdad? Si algo pasa, contáctanos enseguida.

—Hemos decidido que lo mejor es mandarte al colegio igual, aunque llamaremos a la directora y veremos que hacer… ten cuidado.

Naruto asintió, pero al darles la espalda a ambos adultos su rostro reflejó preocupación.

Una preocupación no dirigida a sí mismo.

* * *

El colegio fue normal, aunque a la hora de matemática vino un inspector a estar con el curso, ya que el profesor seguía grave en el hospital.

Naruto en ningún momento soltó aquel collar, que aunque se veía carísimo… el sacaba y lo usaba para jugar entre sus dedos.

Muchos lo miraban de reojo.

El rubio perdido en sus pensamientos, que ahora parecía con más energía y nadie entendía porque.

A la hora del almuerzo sus amigos se decidieron a preguntar.

—Naruto ¿y ese collar?

—Ah, pues, me lo regalaron.

— ¿Quién?

—No lo sé… —fue su única respuesta para meterse un tomate cherry a la boca.

— ¿Naruto?

Shikamaru fue el único que notó en aquellos ojos la certeza.

Naruto caminó regreso a su casa, otra vez viendo las calles deshabitadas.

Sin un alma en ellas.

Las casas, aunque bonitas y arregladas, parecían de una escenografía para película de terror.

El chico se detuvo al sentir pasos detrás de él.

Las esperanzas despertaron en él.

Se dio vuelta, y aquellas luces en su interior se disiparon al ver que no era quien imaginaba.

—Oye Naruto, danos ese collar. —exigió el chico del curso superior, acompañado de sus amigos

—No quiero. —fue todo lo que dijo para luego darse la vuelta.

—Creo que no nos entendiste. —dijo el pandillero, para detenerlo agarrando un brazo de Naruto.

Los otros tres se acercaron y levantaron su polera, con intención de sacar el famoso collar, pero pasando a llevar el cuerpo masculino del asaltado.

— ¡Suéltenme! —dijo para de una patada sacarse al que lo toqueteaba.

— ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te has atrevido? —dijo el lastimado. Se sobó el estómago, el lugar afectado, y entonces acercó su puño al rostro del rubio. — ¡Ya vas a ver!

El otro sostenía ambos brazos del atacado, impidiendo que se moviera. Y los otros esperaban una oportunidad para unirse.

Un ataque que nunca llegó.

Una mano detenía sin esfuerzo el puño del atacante, impidiendo que todo su cuerpo se moviera.

— ¿Qué…?

Los ojos azules vieron a su defensor a plena luz del día salvándolo.

—Ese collar es de ese humano. —fue todo lo que dijo.

— ¿Quién…? —no pudo formular la pregunta, cuando fue lanzado por los aires y estaba a punto de caer y romperse la cabeza cuando Naruto se acercó al ser.

— ¡Basta! ¡No lo mates!

Fue suficiente un intercambio de miradas, para que el ser se detuviera y con sus dedos lograra que el tipo llegara sano y salvo al suelo.

Una vez ahí, salió corriendo junto con su grupo de amigos…

Pero, entonces todos cayeron desmayados en el suelo.

— ¿Qué les ha pasado? —preguntó el rubio.

—Están olvidando. —se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

— ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!

—No me gusta el día. —hizo una mueca.

Naruto miró hacia un lado y luego al frente.

—Pero has venido igual.

El ser tuvo un repentino estremecimiento, el cual ocultó elevándose con unas alas que salieron de su espalda. Unas alas con membrana, parecida a la de los murciélagos.

—Humano cuida el collar que te he dado. No seas inútil, no siempre vendré a salvarte el trasero.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡No pedí tu ayuda! ¡Yo pude haberme librado de todos ellos yo solito!

Esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿En serio? Pues no lo parecía.

— ¡Tú…!

El chico de ojos oscuros, sobrenatural se acercó al humano, mortal y tomándolo del mentón lo obligó a mirarlo.

—Si pierdes el collar, morirás. Recuérdalo.

Y se esfumó en un segundo.

* * *

— ¿Quién se ha creído qué es? —dijo para sí, mientras entraba dando un portazo, que no tomó en cuenta.

Minato y Kushina corrieron a la entrada y al instante lo tocaron revisando su estado.

—Ma, Pa, estoy bien. Tranquilos.

—Nos pides tranquilidad, después de lo que pasó ayer… ¿no te parece ilógico de tu parte? —Minato cruzado de brazos veía como Kushina estaba más calmada después de ver a su bebé a salvo.

—Lo siento Pa… ¡Pero ya no se preocupen! ¡Estoy bien!

— ¡Nada de eso! Hemos hablado con la directora, para poner más seguridad cerca del colegio, además mandamos una carta a la policía, para que vigilen más este sector.

—Eso no servirá… —murmuró bajito.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Nada! Sólo que no tengo hambre, subiré directo a mi habitación.

— ¿Seguro?

El hijo asintió y subió rápido. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se quitó la mochila y abrió la ventana con suavidad.

— ¿Vendrás hoy también?

Como no hubo respuesta se quitó la ropa y se quedó sólo en bóxer, se acostó en su cama y se tapó.

Hubo un rato en que trató de fingir que dormía, pero finalmente su mentira se volvió realidad.

—Mmmph… ¡Ah! Mmmmh… —sentía que sus caderas eras sostenidas con fuerza. Unas uñas se clavaban en ellas.

Su miembro era succionado, por algo frío y cálido a la vez… no podía explicarlo.

Entreabrió los ojos justo antes de soltar su líquido.

Y mientras lo hacía colocó una mano en el succionador, acariciando los suaves cabellos negros que encontró.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! —despertó por completo y tapó la boca, lo peor sería que sus padres lo escucharan.

Miró al ser que lamía sus labios por la comida recién ordeñada. Mantenía sus ojos rojos y su presencia siniestramente sexy.

Impulsó a levantarse y caminar hacia la ventana.

Fue detenido por un brazo.

—Deja de venir a escondidas.

— ¿Me estás dando órdenes humano? —dijo, zafándose de aquella mano que lo afirmaba.

—No, te estoy diciendo que… no necesitas venir como un ladrón… —se sonrojó.

— ¿Ah?

—Trato de decir… bueno… ¿tu alimento es el semen cierto?

El ser místico se elevó con sus alas y mirándolo desde más arriba sonrió.

—Sí. Eso mismo.

—Si lo necesitas tanto yo… yo estoy dispuesto a darte todo lo que tú quieras, y donde quieras.

— ¿A cambio de qué? Humano. —alzó una ceja divertido.

—A cambio de que… —no había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero ahora que la oía, simplemente no podía dejarla pasar. —De que sea solamente conmigo. —cerró los ojos tras pronunciar esas palabras.

No sabía porque las había dicho en primer lugar, ¿cuál era su verdadera intención? ¿Qué quería lograr con todo eso?

El demonio nocturno sonrió.

Y acercándose a su presa la tomó de la mandíbula con brusquedad y su aliento chocó contra los labios de aquel humano.

—Hecho. —fue lo que dijo. —Has hecho un pacto con un demonio, no lo olvides. —se rió.

Y en el abdomen de Naruto unas marcas de color rojo sangre aparecieron formando un espiral y unos garabatos que salían de él.

Ardía.

Esa fue la razón por la cual el niño cayó repentinamente al suelo.

Había hecho un pacto con un demonio, se había ofrecido a éste en bandeja de plata… ¿por qué no estaba asustado?

Sabía que si sus padres lo descubrían, les causaría un dolor tremendo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

La marca terminó de aparecer en su abdomen.

—Lo entiendo. —dijo aquel humano sonriendo para el frío demonio.

Durmió a gusto esa noche, y a la siguiente el pacto fue demandado.

El demonio apareció en la ventana nuevamente, y a penas lo hizo la marca palpitó, despertando a Naruto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

—Humano, tengo hambre.

Naruto miró a su visitante y sin hacerlo esperar se bajó los pantalones algo avergonzado.

"¿Por qué me pongo rojo…? Yo fui quien lo incentivó a esto. Soy un idiota…"

Mostró el pene apagado en esos momentos al ser sobrenatural que enseguida se acercó y con delicadeza tomó la pieza de carne para luego introducirla en su boca.

— ¡Ah! —dijo sintiendo el cielo.

Es que esa boca… esos labios… eran un paraíso infernal.

—Calla tus gemidos dobe.

Éste se puso la mano en la boca, y con la otra afirmó los cabellos del demonio.

Le encantaba la sensación de su pene siendo envuelto por esa lengua caliente, y a la vez la vista de aquel chico entre sus piernas.

En el momento en se corrió empujó con sus dos manos la cabeza del demonio, impulsándolo a que se tragara tan adentro su pene como pudiera. Con la punta, sintió la garganta contraria… fue un momento increíble.

Al contrario de cualquier humano. El demonio no se inmutó, no tembló y tampoco se ahogó.

Dejó que la caliente leche bajara tranquilamente.

¿Eso significaba ser un demonio del sexo?

—Perdóname. —se disculpó.

— ¿Por qué?

—Yo… se sintió bien.

El otro sonrió y se limpió la boca, listo para irse.

Se detuvo antes de lograrlo a causa de unas manos que lo agarraron desprevenido de la cintura.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Tú… ¿no necesitas ayuda?

— ¿Ah? Soy un demonio, puedo manejar mis problemas solo.

—Pero… —y su mano bajó a la entrepierna ajena. Donde notó un potente bulto. —Está erecto.

—Te equivocas. —y quitó su mano con suma brusquedad.

—Déjame ayudarte.

—No. —fue su respuesta para luego salir volando de ahí.

* * *

Desde ese momento comenzó el pacto más extraño que Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki pudo alguna vez haber imaginado. Aunque al menos, ahora ya no sentía sueño, y cada vez que estaba por caer en clases el collar se volvía verde quitándole todo rastro de Morfeo.

Y en las noches…

Las sombras y la pequeña luz de las estrellas que se hacían notar en esa alfombra lejana que a veces, incluso se nublaba; eso era la única espectadora de la entrega calurosa de aquellos dos. Donde, es cierto, sólo uno recibía todo el placer, el otro sólo recibía el fruto de éste.

No había más…

Y a Naruto eso le molestaba.

¿Por qué él no podía tocarlo?

¿Por qué sólo aparecía en las noches?

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a abarcar sus pensamientos sólo en dirección al personaje sombrío, del cual no conocía ni el nombre.

Y meditando aquello… no resistió más la situación.

El íncubo/vampiro o lo que sea que fuese ingresó, como Peter Pan, con la diferencia, de que éste ansiaba una cosa muy alejada ir a Nunca Jamás…

—Humano, aliméntame.

El chico ya lo estaba esperando sin pantalones y con el miembro que ansiaba ser devorado.

Se acercó como una bestia y abriendo las fauces se deleitó con su dulce.

Naruto sintió el estremecedor placer, pero se aguantó y tomando de los cabellos al chico levantó su cabeza apartándolo de lo que había venido a buscar.

—Espera.

Recibió una mirada fúrica.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No recuerdas qué has hecho un pacto conmigo?

—No dije que no podías continuar, sólo quiero que antes me escuches.

— ¿Por qué?

—Dime cómo te llamas.

— ¿Debo responderte?

El humano se sintió intimidado, no tuvo más fuerzas para retener al ser. Cuando el agarre se aflojó, su falo volvió a ser succionado.

Una vez obtuvo lo que quiso, el chico que portaba un collar de cuerina ajustado al cuello, se echó el pelo hacia atrás, aunque volvió a tenerlo como siempre.

Y principió a irse.

Naruto lo quedó mirando… no se atrevía a decir nada…

—Sasuke. —nombró la presencia.

— ¿Ah?

—Soy Sasuke.

—Sasuke… —dijo lentito y un sonrojo acompañado por una gran felicidad se apoderó de él. — ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!

—Dobe. —suspiró para luego irse.

— ¡Sasuke! —lo llamó. — Ven mañana también.

A unos metros de la casa del bello humano que se había conseguido, Sasuke volaba con una sonrisa que no podía desaparecer de sus labios.

Se tocó sus partes bajas… habían vuelto a crecer producto de la excitación…

—No puedo permitir que me toques… —dijo apurándose para llegar a su hogar y hacerlo él mismo.

* * *

En la mañana Naruto bajó las escaleras luego de bañarse. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso.

Entonces vio a un hombre de rostro semi cubierto en el living de su casa ¡a esa hora! Y sus padres estaban sentados frente a él.

—Él es nuestro hijo, señor Kakashi.

—Sí, es Naruto. Nuestro único hijo.

—Ah… ¿qué sucede aquí? —algo le estaba pareciendo demasiado extraño.

—Hijo, el señor es el jefe de la policía. Él va a encontrar a quien sea que te haya hecho esas marcas. Muestra el collar por favor. Entrégaselo al señor Kakashi, él lo analizará.

"— _Si pierdes el collar, morirás. Recuérdalo_."

—No es necesario tt-bayoo. —tomó el objeto que estaba bajo su ropa para dar pasos hacia atrás.

—Tranquilo, confía en mí. Encontraremos al abusador que te haya hecho esas marcas horribles y te dio ese collar…

— ¡No! —dijo para salir corriendo de ahí con la mochila en una mano.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

Los padres no pudieron explicar esa actitud al jefe de la policía. Sólo les quedó disculparse. Aunque muchas teorías empezaron a aparecer en sus mentes, producto del miedo.

— ¿Y sí está siendo amenazado?

Kakashi se acomodó la máscara y negó con la cabeza.

—Aquí pasa algo más.

Naruto corrió y corrió, sin mirar atrás.

Desesperado.

Sin embargo, el sitio al cual llegó, no era el colegio. Era un parque desolado a esas horas.

Agarró el collar y empezó a gritar.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!

Sus pulmones no podían más, su cerebro le decía que se detuviera, sin embargo, Naruto seguía llamando al ser. Gritando su nombre como un loco.

De improviso se escuchó un zumbido y una mano en la boca del rubio le impidió seguir hablando.

Conocía perfectamente esa mano en su boca.

—Calla dobe.

El cuerpo de Naruto se sintió completo. Estaba con ese extraño y solitario ser prohibido.

— ¡Sasuke! —dijo dándose la vuelta y abrazándolo.

Sorprendiendo por completo al demonio, que atrapado entre los fuertes brazos de deportista fue lanzado al suelo.

—Te dije que no me gustaba el día, humano estúpido.

—Es que llegó un oficial… quieren encontrarte… yo…

—Usoratonkachi, ¿cómo crees que pueden dar con un ser sobrenatural como yo? Si yo no quisiera que me vieras, pues nunca me habrías visto.

—Mentiroso, yo desperté por mi cuenta esa vez.

— ¿De qué hablas? Eso fue gracias al collar que te di.

Sasuke se calló después de soltar su secreto, trató de salir de ahí, pero un peso sobre él se lo impidió.

— ¿Gracias al collar? Explícame eso Sasuke.

—Dobe, no tengo porque explicarte nada.

—No te dejaré beber de mí, sino me lo dices.

— ¿Sabes qué ya hiciste un pacto conmigo?

—Sí.

— ¿Sabes qué si rompes ese pacto te llevaré literalmente al infierno?

—Sí.

— ¿Eres idiota?

—S… ¡No! ¡¿Qué me preguntas ahora?! —replicó enojado.

—Es que tienes que serlo para ser capaz de amenazarme.

—Sasuke, yo sólo quiero… entenderte… Es que si lo pienso bien, yo leí sobre íncubos y esas cosas.

— ¿Íncubos?

—Sí. Y bueno, decía que ellos buscaban una chica para hacérselo y eso. Y los súcubos, su contraparte femenina, buscan a hombres para lo mismo… Así que estoy confundido, porque yo no soy una chica, pero tú pareces ser un íncubo. Y por otro lado, si soy un chico… ¿no deberías ser un súcubo? ¿Eres una chica Sasuke? —le miró con una carita tierna, como niño curioso preguntando a sus padres, y sólo recibió una mirada furiosa que culminó en un coscacho doloroso que noqueó al humano.

—Eres idiota con mayúsculas.

— ¡¿Por qué me golpeas Sasuke?!

—Primero que nada, no soy ni súcubo ni íncubo ¿contento?

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué eres entonces?

—No te incumbe. Tú sólo eres mi alimento. —Y se acercó al humano en el suelo. Le bajó los pantalones sin preguntárselo y metió el órgano viril en su boca. —Tug peneg esghh míoghh ¿entiegnedsgh? —habló con aquello obstruyendo las palabras.

Naruto se sonrojó y sus preguntas fueron dejadas a segundo plano.

Notó entonces como no sólo su pene estaba siendo ultrajado. Unas manos apartaban sus cachetes con brusquedad y buscaban… dos dedos en su interior se metieron con suma violencia, tanta que un hilo de sangre cayó al pasto.

— ¡Ah! ¡Duele! ¡Sasuke! ¡Detente!

Sus manos habían sido atadas con una energía morada que las mantenía sobre su cabeza, impidiéndole defenderse.

De pronto algo aún más grande se hizo paso por su ano. Era una cosa alargada.

Naruto miró, creyendo que era el propio Sasuke, quien finalmente había avanzado el nivel. Pero no. Era un objeto hecho con sus poderes. Que asemejaba a un consolador. Era grueso y vibraba.

Eso era lo que había sido metido en su ano.

Sasuke bebió el fluido que no se hizo esperar y en mayor cantidad. Luego de hacerlo hizo aparecer con su misma magia morada un anillo que puso en la punta del pene.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Sácalo! ¡Sasuke por favor!

—Aprende a no hacer tantas preguntas. —se mordió un dedo y con su sangre hizo una sello en ambos objetos sexuales que estaba usando para torturar a su humano. —Estarás todo el día con esto. Disfruta ir al colegio. —sonrió burlándose.

Fue abandonado nuevamente. Sus manos habían sido liberadas. Mas, sus partes bajas estaban ardiendo ¿cómo esperaba que fuera al colegio así?

—Sasuke idiota… ¡ah! ¡ah!

Se moría de ganas de correrse de nuevo, pero ese anillo… no podía quitarlo.

—Si cree… que ha… ganado… se equivoca… —se paró a duras penas y subiéndose los pantalones ocultó el problema. Luego se sacó su polerón escolar y lo colocó de forma que tapara aún más sus zonas bajas.

Se limpió la saliva que escurría.

Y con la cara colorada de excitación caminó al colegio.

Caminaba raro. Lo sabía.

Y todo por culpa de ese consolador mágico en su ano, que vibraba sin dejarlo en paz.

—Creo… que no… se nota…

Entró en el colegio.

Había llegado tarde, ya se ganó a primera hora un buen regaño.

Al cual no puso nada de atención.

"Quiero correrme… quiero correrme… quiero correrme…"—eso era todo lo había en su cabeza.

Se pasó todas las clases imaginando cosas bonitas, pero al final terminaba haciéndose el dormido sobre la mesa, derramando su saliva que escurría sin control.

Además, dolía.

Sentarse causaba un dolor y un placer sobrenatural.

El consolador se adentraba en sus carnes y parecía que se hinchaba aún más.

Su mente seguía en blanco… ya no podría soportarlo más…

No obstante, su fuerza de voluntad era grande.

Naruto soportó todo el día…

Y a la salida se dio cuenta de que no podía caminar.

Se quedó ahí sentado, con el culo vibrándole y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

No era capaz de caminar a su casa…

Las ventanas del colegio estaban abiertas y por ahí se instaló de pie un joven, con poderes fuera de este mundo.

—¿Lo has disfrutado? —socarrón, como sólo él podía serlo.

—Sa…sasu…Sasuke… —nombró y sin moverse apoyó su frente en la mesa.

—Quieres correrte ¿verdad?

—Sasuke… aunque me tortures… yo… —con sus ojos azules lo miró decidido. —Yo nunca dejaré de preguntarte… porque… ¡quiero saber de ti!

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron sin creer lo que escuchaba. Bajó la mirada y caminó hasta el rubio.

Lo tomó en sus brazos y poniéndolo sobre la mesa bajó sus pantalones.

Quitó el sello del consolador y finalmente lo extrajo.

—Ya lo he quitado.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! —gimió sintiendo su interior ¿vacío?

Sasuke miró el palpitante hoyito y tuvo… un deseo de… negó con su cabeza.

Acercó su boca al pene que ya no podía más.

Con sus dedos quitó el sello del anillo y lo sacó.

Al instante en que fue retirado el miembro soltó todo lo que tenía dentro, para el gusto de Sasuke quien volvió a tragarlo sin falta.

—Sasuke… —Naruto tomó el rostro del chico, y sin pensarlo de más. Lo acercó a él. Y sus labios chocaron. Sus lenguas batallaron. Combinando la saliva y los fluidos del rubio que yacían en la boca de Sasuke.

Las manos de Naruto empezaron a bajar por el abdomen de Sasuke, gustándole lo que estaba palpando.

Agarró ambas tetillas por encima de esa musculosa tan delgada.

Las tiraba, las excitaba. Y cuando al fin lo consiguió. Sus manos siguieron bajando tocando los oblicuos del ser, que seguía correspondiendo al beso.

Llegó entonces al límite de los pantalones.

Sus manos se posaron bajo éste. Irrumpiendo en la privacidad.

—Mmmph… —Sasuke hizo un intento de correrse hacia atrás y evitar el toqueteo.

Cosa muy tarde.

Naruto ya tenía el pene entre sus dedos.

—Tienes razón. No eres un íncubo. Tu pene es caliente como el mío. ¿Qué eres entonces Sasuke? —resopló en su oído.

Y el chico sin tener respuesta, se mordió los labios al sentir la presión en su hombría, y ese sube y baja tan placentero. Algo que él nunca había recibido.

—¡Ah! ¡Basta! ¡Naruto…! —se sonrojó al decir eso y miró hacia otro lado, buscando un sitio seguro, donde el rubio no lo notara.

—Sasuke… Di mi nombre… dilo mucho más.

Ambos estaban muy excitados, ya no podían ni con sus almas.

El azabache tendió la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió la boca húmeda de aquel humano haciéndole una felación.

—I…Idiota… no lo hagas… —puso sus manos en la cabeza dorada, intentando quitarlo, pero sus fuerzas se desvanecieron. Ese placer recibido, jamás lo había sentido. Jamás lo había imaginado.

No pudo más… dejó salir su esperma dentro de la boca de su presa, que ahora estaba siendo el atacante.

Y el collar de Naruto palpitó.

"Mierda… lo he hecho…" —Sasuke sabía que se iba a arrepentir de aquello, pero en ese momento no quería pensar en eso. No quería pensar en las razones por las cuales impedía que ese humano lo tocara. — "Si el me toca... si vamos más allá, él..."

Tomó de la polera a Naruto y lo acercó a su boca con el semen escurriendo.

Lo besó fogosamente y puso la mano en aquel símbolo que había hecho en su estómago.

—Tú te lo buscaste. No me reclames después ¿oíste?

Naruto sonrió y asintió frente a aquel atardecer que aparecía en el cielo. Marcando el inicio de la noche.

La escuela estaba siendo cerrada. Ya nadie quedaba en sus pasillos ni en las aulas.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Sasuke mientras depositaba besos en el abdomen del rubio.

— ¿De qué? Ya estoy con su demonio.

—Es cierto. —dijo para recostar al chico sobre su capa, la cual se quitó con anterioridad y dejó en el suelo.

Ahí, cómodo, Sasuke procedió a abrirle las piernas y presenciar todo su cuerpo.

No puedo evitar su comentario.

—Eres hermoso.

Naruto lo miró rodeado de esa oscuridad, y parecía que él fuera la única luz ahí. Sus ojos y su ser era lo único que iluminaba ese sitio.

—Sasuke ¿qué eres? —soltó. —Sólo quiero saber. No me importa si eres el mismo Satanás, de todas maneras aceptaría entregarme a ti.

El otro suspiró y se acercó a su cuello para besarlo.

—Soy un híbrido. Mitad íncubo, mitad vampiro. Aunque soy mucho más raro que eso.

— ¿Más raro? —Naruto empezó a lamer el pecho mostrado frente a él. Aprovechando que Sasuke empezaba a quitarse la ropa.

—Como soy mitad mitad, no soy ninguno de los dos. Soy un íncubo que necesita del sexo… y soy un vampiro que necesita de la sangre… cuando te vi la primera vez, pasando por la calle, mi propia sangre empezó a palpitar. Pensé que con morderte bastaría, ya que nunca antes había mordido a alguien estaba un poco preocupado. Te seguí varios días, y mientras más te seguía, más sentía que te necesitaba. Así que intenté morderte varias veces y lo único que logré fue dejarte muchas marcas en el cuerpo… Hasta que al final lo logré. Y como imaginarás, al ser un íncubo, tu energía también se ve extraída.

—Entiendo… Fue por eso que habían tantas marcas y también fue por eso que mi energía se iba... Algo no calza.

— ¿Qué? —agarró la tetilla entre sus dientes y mordió sin lastimar.

— ¿Para qué mi semen entonces?

—Como soy mitad mitad, puedo alimentarme de un tipo por su sangre y de otro para saciar mi apetito sexual. Pero yo soy algo extraño… contigo me bastaba. Tu sangre… y tu semen… me satisfacían… me satisfacen…

Naruto sonrió.

—Eso es todo lo que quería saber. —abrió sus piernas y estiró un poco su ano ya bastante dilatado. —Ven Sasuke. Quiero satisfacerte por completo.

El demonio no se contuvo. Fue donde el chico y sin importarle si ese lugar estaba dilatado o no, enterró su lengua ahí.

Causando estremecimientos en el otro.

—Sasuke… Sasuke… ¡Ah! ¡Mételo! ¡Eso no es…!

—Yo quiero. Dijiste que me satisfacerías. —sonrió.

Entonces dejó su boca lamiendo ese lugar y ofreció su miembro al rubio.

Y el sesenta y nueve fue cometido en aquella aula de clases.

Ambos se daban placer.

Sasuke seguía con su lengua en aquel sitio, y a su vez introducía unos dedos por los lados, ensanchándolo.

Naruto gemía manteniendo el miembro ensalivado, que pronto se introduciría en él. Decidió entonces hacer competencia.

Él también quería hacer gemir así a Sasuke.

Metió sus dedos de una en el estrecho lugar, causándole lágrimas al vampiro-súcubo.

— ¡¿Qué haces…?! ¡Ahí… ahí no!

—Tú metes los dedos dentro de mí. Además te voy a dejar joderme el culo, mínimo que me dejes meterte los dedos un rato. —se defendió mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos en el ano.

—Ah… bien… Como tú quieras. —Agregó dos dedos más a su juego de excitación.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Eso es… mucho!

—Te voy a joder el culo, tal y como… ¡Ah! Me pides…

Y así ambos se daban placer intenso, sin dejar de lado sus agujeros, sus penes y sus bolas. Todo servía en ese juego sexual.

Se detuvieron para acomodarse para lo que seguiría.

Naruto fue tomado de la cintura y sus brazos rodearon el cuello de su acosador.

— ¿Listo?

—Para ti, siempre. —dijo lamiéndose los labios, que fueron enseguida besados por braveza.

El miembro se introdujo en el interior de Naruto. Causándole un montón de sensaciones, entre ellas un dolor extremo.

Cuando metió ese pene en su boca no causaba dolor, y se dijo que fue porque ahí él era quien administraba el ritmo, pero ahora, era Sasuke quien lo hacía. Y el muy bruto decidió metérselo todo de una.

— ¡Ah! ¡Teme! ¡Duele! —se rió para aminorar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Tú mismo dijiste que te jodería el culo. —le retó.

—La próxima vez… ¡Ah! —Sasuke empezó a moverse adentro y afuera, primero con lentitud y luego más y más rápido. — La próxima vez… seré yo quien te joda…

—¡Ja! Déjame… reírme de eso… —dijo cerrando un ojo experimentando un placer tan amplio como el mar. —tomó ambas piernas de Naruto y las levantó en forma de v hacia el cielo, a la vez que mantenía la espalda recta en el chico, para no lastimarlo.

Siguió penetrándolo.

Entrando y saliendo de su interior.

Entonces Naruto en un momento de distracción de parte de su amante tomó el consolador que se encontraba cerca de él.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

Y fingiendo un abrazo lo introdujo en el ano de quien lo penetraba.

Éste saltó ante la sensación abrupta.

—Mi venganza. —le mostró la lengua el que en ese momento era el pasivo.

Sasuke acercó la mano al consolador, y sin ánimo de extraerlo lo metió más al fondo.

— ¿Con…contento? —gimió disfrutando por los dos lados.

—Feliz. —dijo para luego besarlo.

—Esto va a ser malo…

— ¿De qué… ¡Ah!... hablas…?

—Hay algo que no te dije…

Sasuke puso al máximo su vibrador en un movimiento rápido que causó que el placer se extendiera a ambos cuerpos, debido a la unión.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

—Te quedarás por siempre… conmigo…

Dijo Sasuke sintiendo como su culo se apretaba a la vez que el de Naruto.

—Por siempre… —reafirmó Naruto.

Ambos se besaron fogosamente, mientras sus cuerpos sudorosos disfrutaban del placer… unos colmillos aparecieron en Sasuke… lo cuales clavó seguidamente en el hombro de Naruto, extrayendo su deliciosa sangre…

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos… rojos profundamente.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke sigue! ¡Sigue más adentro!

Sasuke no supo si se refirió a los colmillos o a su pene. Así que metió ambos hasta lo más profundo.

El rubio se corrió ferozmente, salpicando todo lo que estaba a su paso. Incluyendo el abdomen de Sasuke, aunque llegó hasta su boca… Éste de todas formas recibió todo.

Quitó el semen de su abdomen y lo lamió, mientras soltaba el suyo en el interior de aquel… que ya había dejado de ser humano.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre la capa de Sasuke.

Apenas podían respirar, pero se miraron.

Podían seguir, una vez recuperaran el aliento. Sus ojos brillaron de solo imaginarlo.

—El collar… —dijo Sasuke. —Está hecho con mi sangre y te protegerá por siempre. Esa es su función.

— ¿Qué puedo darte yo para protegerte también?

—Tu semen y tu sangre.

Naruto suspiró y lo miró haciendo una mueca.

—Me refiero a algo bonito como un collar.

—Mmm… puedes darme algo con tu sangre.

— ¿Con mi sangre? ¡Cómo esperas que haga eso tt-bayoo!

— ¿No te sientes… distinto?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Para qué pregunto… —se golpeó la frente. —Tal vez te des cuenta pronto. Debemos volver.

—Darme cuenta ¿de qué? —entonces se levantó de un viaje— ¡Volver! ¡Mis padres! ¡La policía! ¡Rayos! ¿Qué hago?

—Tranquilo, te llevaré a tu casa. —bostezó.

—Sasuke ¿por qué no pruebas a satisfacerte en el día?... si llego todos los días tarde…

—Podemos hacerlo en tu casa la próxima vez.

— ¡Estás loco! ¿Y si nos pillan?

—Odio el día. —dijo para luego ponerse su ropa y lanzarle a su chico la que le correspondía.

—Oh, está bien. Será entonces. —dijo desilusionado.

En la mente de Naruto se borró toda imagen de salir a caminar y tomar un helado, tomado de la mano de Sasuke.

Sasuke bostezó de nuevo.

El chico fue devuelto a su casa siendo llevado por los aires, lo cual le pareció sumamente divertido.

—Y te va a gustar más cuando lo hagas tú. —dijo Sasuke como despedida.

Naruto lo miró sin entender y decidió ir a bañarse.

Aunque primero gritó que ya había llegado a la casa.

Kushina y Minato corrieron a su habitación para verificar su habitación, pero Naruto la cerró con llave y dijo simplemente:

—Estoy ocupado, vuelvan después.

—¿Ocupado con qué?

—Me estoy… tocando… ya sabes… lo normal. —fue su respuesta, que sonrojó a Kushina e hizo a Minato carraspear.

Naruto se bañó y se tocó el ano por encima, sonriendo.

—Ahora le pertenezco a él. —lo abrió un poco para botar el semen que salía en gran cantidad. —Sí que te corres eh Sasuke. —se sonrojó al recordar todo y tuvo que cambiar la temperatura del agua.

* * *

Al día siguiente Naruto despertó sintiéndose sediento.

Bajó las escaleras y tomó todo el jugo que encontró. Luego puso la boca en la llave y bebió litros de agua…

Kushina y Minato lo miraron asustados.

—Ya me voy. —dijo para irse corriendo al colegio.

"¿Por qué tendré tanta sed? ¿Está es la consecuencia de hacerlo con un sobrenatural?"

Una vez hubo llegado y sentado en su puesto miró que sus amigos lo miraban con curiosidad.

—Naruto, tú mamá ayer me llamó urgida.

—A mí igual.

—Cierto, cierto ¿dónde estabas?

Shikamaru lo miró inquisidor, él sí sabía una posible situación.

—A pues, verán…

—Asiento moco…digo, niños. —dijo el profesor de matemáticas que había vuelto a clases llenó de vendas, que lo hacían ver una momia. —Hoy tenemos nuevo alumno.

— ¿Eh? ¿A estas alturas del año?

— ¿Es guapo? —preguntó una chica y varias más se emocionaron.

—Entra.

El símbolo en el estómago de Naruto palpitó fuertemente. Cerró un ojo por la sensación que estaba dentro de él… La sed se incrementaba.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha. —se presentó el frío alumno.

Naruto alzó la mirada y sus ojos chocaron con los de su amante. Con el cual había tenido sexo el día anterior en esa misma sala.

Naruto se sonrojó.

—Bueno, puedes sentarte…

El chico pasó del profesor y caminó hasta su presa. Y miró a un alumno que estaba al lado del rubio.

—Sal. Quiero sentarme aquí.

— ¿Ah? —el chico iba a reclamar, pero con sólo ver los ojos de Sasuke, se levantó obediente y sacando todas sus cosas le dio el puesto.

Sasuke dejó sus cosas en su nuevo banco y lo acercó a Naruto.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó el profesor y el silencio del salón.

—¿Recuerda las marcas en el cuello de Naruto? —todos se miraron entre sí, y el profesor abrió la boca para responder, mas no alcanzó a decir nada. —Pues aquí está el dueño.

Esa frase reveló a todo el curso la verdad.

Los amigos de Naruto abrieron la boca sin creérselo y Shikamaru suspiró.

—Esto es problemático.

Naruto se tocaba la garganta, tenía mucha sed.

Sasuke lo tomó de la mano y llevó fuera del aula.

—Ahora, permiso, si me disculpa, tengo que hablar con mi novio.

— ¿Con tú qué? —el profesor iba a reclamar, pero bastó una mirada del Uchiha para callarlo. —Bueno, empecemos la clase. —rió nervioso.

—Tienes sed ¿verdad? —dijo desabrochándose la camisa y exponiendo su abdomen, pero principalmente su cuello.

—Sí… —asintió y al ver el cuerpo desnudo se acercó a éste, lo olió, aspirando aquel embriagador aroma.

Sus dientes, llamados colmillos se convirtieron verdaderamente en ellos. Y acercándose al cuello que le era ofrecido, estos se hundieron en él.

—Ah… eso es… sigue chupando mi sangre.

Una vez hubo saciado su sed, Sasuke tomó la cara de Naruto y lo besó limpiando los restos de sangre.

— ¿Satisfecho?

—De sangre… creo que sí… pero... ¿Por qué sigo sintiendo que necesito algo?

Sasuke se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

—Porque ahora eres un íncubo-vampiro, ya te saciaste de sangre, ahora falta lo otro. —lamió su mejilla. —Bienvenido.

— ¿Necesito de tu semen?

—Eso es. De mi sangre y de mi semen, por toda la eternidad.

Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos y esbozó una sonrisa lujuriosa.

— ¿Empezamos? Te dije que la próxima vez sería yo quien te jodería.

—No escuché eso…—se hizo el desentendido.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Me toca penetrarte!

* * *

Shikamaru decidió pedir permiso para ir al baño, quería comprobar con sus propios ojos las ideas que había en su cabeza, pero la realidad sobrepasó a la imaginación.

Vio como el azabache recién llegado al colegio, se afirmaba del lavamanos sin vergüenza alguna, y estaba siendo empotrado por Naruto quien mantenía sus ojos rojos igual que su amante.

Ambos saciaban su hambre de sexo.

— ¿Y si alguien… en…entra? ¡Ah! ¡Ah! —gemía Sasuke.

—Pues le borras la memoria, estás acostumbrado ¿no es así? —se burló el chico, mientras seguía penetrándolo duramente.

Levantó la pierna de Sasuke y dejó que el pie se apoyase cerca de su cabeza.

—Ahora entraré más profundo ¿está bien? —mordió su pierna succionando la sangre rojiza.

—Perfecto, jódeme hoy y te joderé mañana. —se burló.

—Me… parece. —asintió alejando los colmillos de la pierna contraria. La sangre se escapó de los huequitos frescos y corrió…

Sasuke entonces bajó su pierna y detuvo los movimientos del rubio.

— ¿Qué pasa dattebayoo?

—Prefiero el suelo. —se echó sexymente dejando sus piernas abiertas para la buena vista de Naruto. Éste se saboreó y se iba a lanzar, hasta que fue detenido por un dedo que se abalanzó entre sus nalgas.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hoy me tocaba a mí!

— ¿Conoces el "Rey de la cancha"?

—Por supuesto, lo jugamos en volleyball…

—Pues esto es lo mismo, el que llega primero, se queda con la cancha.

De un movimiento Sasuke lo tomó de las caderas y lo sentó sobre él.

— ¡Ah! ¡Me encanta!

— ¡Sa…su…ke! ¡Tram…po…so…!

Naruto se vio obligado a saltar sobre la polla de su vampiro/íncubo por varios minutos, disfrutando al máximo… hasta que aprovechó un instante y sacándose el trozo de carne que estaba en su ano, fue y lanzó las piernas de Sasuke hacia atrás y volvió a tener él el control.

— ¿Y sabes también qué debes cambiar de lado de la cancha si haces un punto? ¿O que si no haces punto te ves obligado a salir? —sonrió manteniendo el ritmo, haciendo a Sasuke gemir.

Cuando ya estaban llegando al límite, ambos se acercaron y mordieron un lado del cuello.

Fundiendo sus colmillos y sus fluidos para ser uno.

* * *

Shikamaru con eso entendió todo y cuando fue el jefe de la policía a ver al curso para investigar, él simplemente dijo, para sorpresa de Naruto y Sasuke.

—Hay cosas que jamás serán averiguadas, o sino podría ser problemático.

Kakashi se vio obligado a no seguir con su investigación al ver que Naruto no parecía tener ningún tipo de problemas…

Y un mes después Sasuke se presentó en casa de Naruto.

—Soy el novio de su hijo. Lamentamos haberlo escondido.

Minato y Kushina casi se fueron de espaldas ¿eso fue todo el problema?

Kushina enseguida aceptó al nuevo miembro de la familia, sin importarle que fuera un chico.

Pero Minato, todavía tenía una gran duda… ¿y el collar?

—Ese collar…

—El collar lo hice yo para Naruto, con una piedra especial, que cambia de color, según las emociones del dueño. Puede curar cualquier herida. En mi familia es muy famosa.

Pues a Minato no le quedaban dudas de que fuera famosa… sólo tenía otras dudas existenciales, cosas que no calzaban…

Un día fueron los amigos de Naruto a la casa y Shikamaru vio a Minato preocupado, así que lo quiso tranquilizar.

—Naruto está bien, después de todo aunque no calce el rompecabezas no significa que falten piezas… ¿quiere ver el resultado del rompecabezas?

Minato lo meditó.

—No, ya no. —decidió confiar en su hijo y en el novio de éste.

Y así, Sasuke finalmente se integró a la familia de su novio.

—Un día quisiera conocer a tu familia Sasuke. —dijo luego de saciar su hambre.

—No quieres. —se puso pálido.

—Sí quiero.

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque ellos son… extraños…

— ¿Cómo así? ¿Iguales a ti?

—No, peor, todos son unos jodidos pervertidos.

— ¿Ah? ¡Pero sí tú eres igual!

—Tengo un hermano —dijo—que se viola hasta las piedras ¿en verdad quieres conocerlos?

—Mmm… sí, porque sólo lo haré contigo. No tengo dudas de eso, además… —sacó algo de un cajón—no es tan bonito como el que me diste, pero algo he avanzado ¿a qué no?

Naruto le mostró un collar con el símbolo de un abanico, medio rojo, medio blanco. Hecho, se notaba con la sangre de éste, y también…

— ¿Convertiste la sangre y tu semen en minerales? —Sasuke no podía creer que Naruto literalmente le haya hecho caso.

—Cuando yo dije que necesitaba tu "sangre y semen" no era tan literal.

—¿Ah? Tú lo pediste, así que estuve días practicando... cuando no estabas cerca... para poder hacerlo ¿no te gusta? —lo miró apenado.

—Idiota, a este paso estaré excitado siempre, porque conserva tu aroma.

—Entonces… —se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios, a la vez que colaba sus manos debajo de la ropa— Ven siempre a mí.

Y así ambos se mordieron y gimieron felices por siempre…

* * *

 **Ok, soy una morbosa con corona xD**

 **¿Qué les pareció esta lunática historia? Nació hace como un año por la fascinación a los vampiros (a los cuales todavía amo *o*) y ahora por fin pude empezarla y terminarla XD**

 **Esta historia está dedicada para mi yaoi-partner ¡Créate una cuenta mujer! xD Esa es la razón por la que mencioné el volleyball :3 Por cierto, amo ese deporte *-* Es hermoso, eso me recuerda, que pronto traeré una historia sobre Kageyama y Hinata de Haikyuu! por si a alguien le interesa leerla.**

 **Bueno, si les ha gustado, déjenme sus opiniones o comentarios :3 :3 :3**

 **Reviews (?)**


End file.
